monets_writingfandomcom-20200215-history
Magical System Two
Magical System Two is a gathering of three different systems applicable within the story of Angel Knights. Each of these is applicable to any character that will be seen in the storyline, so if you don't want spoilers, don't scroll down. Thank you for reading. First System In a world the entire magical system is in association with a heritage line and a puppet - these puppets often referred to and more commonly known as angels - which bless whomever uses it with a particular magic, ranging from elemental to eye based. The strongest angels have the ability to come to life and animate themselves, growing to an either human-like or giant size and fighting alongside their master. These puppets, if not owned by a certain heritage line, are very difficult to come by and were meant to be sealed off, often with great reason. These angels are blessed puppets used to kill evil beings like demons or fight off evil. Level One: Low Blessing This level of angel helps the user by only granting them very limited powers, often associated with the power of names or thoughts. The Low Blessings are often all associated with the mind and are rarely usable for when fighting any evil that the master might come across. This cannot be used on the reverse of angels (demons). Like any other Blessing it has the power to "divine" which kills any malevolent demons if weakened enough. The powers in Low Blessing are limited to: Level Two: Blessing Blessing is very less limited than the Low Blessing. Blessing has a range of uses but is mainly used for things with "-kinesis" suffixes, not to mention also being associated mainly with the use of elements and other things associated with changing state. It's divining has a much larger effect but cannot take out higher demons with ease. The powers that Blessing are associated with are: Level Three: High Blessing High Blessings are the final blessing that can be received, known for being the strongest versions of the elemental "-kinesis"'s there are. This includes some other forms of those magic's as well because they have become so well developed they are classified under this category. The only way to normally defeat the angels and their masters of this category is by finding their personal Achilles's Heel or by using their opposing element. The magics associated with this category are: Level Four: Holy Blessing Holy Blessings are a higher version of any Low Blessing, also now being associated with creation or manipulation of things in association with life or energy. This is a more magical and ethereal group of abilities, renowned for their powerful angels and their owners but also because of the beauty that comes with them. The only way to defeat these members is to truly outwit them or have a highly developed tactic. They are some of the strongest magical users in the world. The following abilities are known to be placed in the Holy Blessing Category: Level Five: Universal Blessing Universal Blessings are the blessings that are associated with whatever has come to be in the Natural Universe, so for example, manipulation of Lunar Energy or being able to create little suns. The Universal Blessings are very hard to come by and were made through connections in the earliest of heritage lines. The lucky ones may come across a sealed one, although that is highly rare. These also may pretain to items, for example the manipulation of paper, as that was something that came from a natural resource. The list of abilities known to be under the category of Universal Blessing are: Basic Powers Each person who owns a puppet will have to be able to use the Divine Puppeteer. The Divine Puppeteer Method can cause their Angels to grow into their Human Form. Each Human Form can manipulate their ability that they have blessed onto their Owners. The Owners of the higher blessings, from level three onward, can trigger their Angel's Monster Form, but only from Level Five can it be controlled. Every Master and Angel has a very high resistance and durability to each other's attacks, being able to suffer through the immense damage of a long battle with one another. This comes in handy when trying to fight against the Malevolent as they can fire powerful magical blasts, nearly as powerful of that of the Angels. The final power that they have that is basic is known as the Divination, an ability in which is engraved by a seal on each Angel and Master's hand. This is able to create energy barriers which can ward off evil for short periods of time but also can vanquish the evil Malevolent and Demons with their Warlords. Second System The gates still remain open to the world in which the Angels have come from. Each gate is located at a shrine, and each shrine leads to this world. In this world, more magical and powerful beings can be located, for example, Goddesses and Gods but also many other magical beings, like the Oni and Kami. Each shrine has a protector, known as a Shrine Maiden, and each power of an angel is a certain criteria for which God or Goddess you are allowed to work under and worship. Those with Yggdrasil will praise the Goddess of Mountains, Yamatenki Uta. Shrine Maidens can be human or magical being, and will often then gain personality traits and clothing of their God or Goddess. This system is basically the same as the First System but will often have the Magical Beings look stronger than the Angels and their Owners. Third System The final system of good in this world is that some Human's gained magic long ago through studying witchcraft and wizardry, now being able to use magic. This system doesn't appear to be the same as the First System and every magical ability is located under a single category. Most members who use this have resided in the same world that the Angels came from, but will often also be found in the real world. They are harder to come by than the Malevolent, but are more frequent than Angel's and Angel Owners. The magical abilities under the Third System, otherwise known as the Mind's Awakenining System, are as follows: